


Homework Arrangements

by sartiebodyshots



Series: Happily Ever Before [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Rebecca live together during their undergrad years.  Tom does his work in the bedroom, and Rebecca works in the living room.  They have a lot of late nights.  Based on an otpprompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Arrangements

            Living with Rebecca in a tiny little apartment is hard for Tom when he’s an undergrad.  Mainly because it’s difficult to read four hundred pages when his girlfriend is scratching away with her math equations, and he wants to interrupt her to tell her about everything he’s reading about. 

            (I’ve got ten more problems to do, Tom!  You can tell me about the Federalist Papers when we go out tomorrow, alright?)

            So Rebecca does her homework at the coffee table (they couldn’t afford a dining room table, but the coffee table came with the place) while Tom reads in bed.  He’s always liked the feeling of reading in bed, blankets and covers keeping him safe and warm.  Although now he occasionally stains the sheets with ink because he has to annotate and take notes. 

            The floors creak so loud that Tom can hear when Rebecca is done with her work.  She gets up and walks around, and Tom can imagine her stretching out the kinks in her neck and back. 

            The noises fade back into the background until Rebecca opens the door to their bedroom and slips inside their bedroom.  She changes into her pajamas and then turns towards bed, not saying anything so she doesn’t disrupt his flow (or maybe to keep him from chatting to her while she tries to fall asleep).

            Without looking up from his reading, Tom shifts and raises an arm so Rebecca can slip in next to him.  She does so, resting her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around him.  Tom leans down to kiss her hair as she starts to fall asleep.

            Soon enough, her breathing evens out and she snuggles a little closer to him.

            There’s a soft smile on Tom’s face as he keeps reading late into the night.  When he’s done, Tom dog-ears the page and sets it aside.  There’s no way to turn the light off without disturbing Rebecca, so Tom just slinks down a little and tries to find a comfortable position. 

            He wraps his arms around Rebecca and nuzzles the top of her head.  “G’night Rebecca.”

            “Night, Tom,” she murmurs back.

            This happens from time to time, especially when finals roll around.  He always enjoys nights like this, where it’s quiet and nice and Tom can snuggle up with the woman he loves.  Tom hasn’t said anything yet, but he knows that she’s who he wants to grow old with.  That they’re going to have a good, long life together.


End file.
